Manorym Zoology
Coastal Areas Jormgars Jormgars are sea-serpents found in coastal waters. They have a mouth about as big as a large sharks, with just as many teeth, and a body just as thick, but much longer. Jormgars also have a long "mane" that resembles hair. Jormgars are top predators of fish and even larger creatures though they usually avoid attacking humanoid creatures. Sooka Fish Sooka Fish are commonly found off the east coast of Manorym, with smaller subspecies found on the north and west coasts. Sooka fish are typcally large, about the size of a pig (though larger specimens have been seen growing up to about the size of a cow), with a large body tapering to a small head and silvery scales. Despite their size, Sooka fish are not a direct threat to humans, being filter feeders. Due to the sheer amout of food they offer, they are often fished for by the Salt Folk. However, their size makes them an extremely difficult catch. Darkfeather Forest Nokken The Nokken are a mysterious amphibious predator found in the swamps and lakes of the Darkfeather forest. They are roughly humanoid shaped, if stooped, their form covered with what looks to be long ropy hair and weeds that grow over them, creating a dark, tangled mess. The only thing that is distinct about them are their eyes, which are large, pale and glowing. Nokken are mostly ambush predators, hiding under water before striking at their prey. Pixies Pixies are a magical race, but a diminuitive and fairly unambitious one, being content with the most tribal existence. They appear as tiny women, only a few inches high, with insect-like wings and colourful hair and eyes, and often coloured skin as well. Many hypothesis they are simply the manifestation of minor spirits of the forest. Pixies are generally at the bottom of the food chain, partially because of their size and partially because of their lack of greater judgement skills (as well as the common knowledge that Pixies taste delicious. Not that anyone has ever tried to eat one, however). However, pixies can be lured with treats or treasures into working as a semi-competant familiar or servant. Ravens These black birds are very common throughout the Darkfeather forest, and indeed many areas of Manorym. They are known for their high intelligence, being able to use tools and mimic human speech. The Ravens of the Darkfeather forest are as intelligent as people of most races, though perhaps with less broad interests. If treated respectfully they can make useful aids and guides. Icewolf Forest Bolzhiv Bolzhivs are large herbivorous creatures found in the Icewolf forest. They have a thick body with eight limbs, and a long, snouted head. The back two pairs limbs are only for walking, while the front two pairs have claws that can be walked on or used for grasping or slashing. Their body is about as tall as a bear - however, they can lift up the front half of their body and use their front four clawed limbs. They usually use these to grip onto trees, allowing them to brace themselves and feed on branches. However, they can also use these claws for defense - a rearing Bolzhiv slashing with its claws is not a threat to be scoffed at. Gorynych The Gorynych are a dangerous predator found in the Icewolf forest. They are large reptiles, their main body being as tall as a bears. They have three heads on long necks with ferocious snapping jaws. They walk on two powerful back legs and can use its smaller front claws both for walking and grasping. They are particularly dangerous because any of the three heads can control the body - even if two heads are cut the creature can still survive. Furthermore, Gorynych have a slow regenerative ability that allows them to grow back their heads. Only by removing all three heads at once can the animal actually be killed. Sharitsa The Sharitsa is a large bird with majestic plumage that glows orange, red and yellow with slight bio-luminescence, which they use to attract and find mates in the darkness of the deep forests, and to attract insects to prey upon. It has a crest and long, beautiful tail feathers reminscint of a peacock. They live in the deepest parts of the forest and have excellent senses, being very difficult to catch. Wenders Wenders are a dangerous carnivore found in the darker parts of the Icewolf Forest. They could be best described as a cross between an ape and a spider, tall creatures with two legs and six arms, each tipped in viscious claws, and covered entirely in black matted fur, with red glaring eyes. They hunt mainly at night and are known for their terrifying howl. Wolves The Icewolf forest gets its name in part from the Wolves that make their home here. Most wolves are, however, domesticated, either by Lupen or Wulfkin. They serve as pets, companions, message carriers and a variety of other tasks. They seem to have an instinctual attachment to Wulfkin and an even greater attachment to the Lupen. Wolves of this forest tend to be smaller and fast, to better hunt and maneuver in the thick pines. Zhesrok Wolves It is unclear if the Zhesrok Wolves are, in fact, animals at all. Their incredibly rarity makes them a difficult creature to study. They are essentially massive wolves, usually about fifteen meters high. Most distinguisably, they appear to be entirely formed from solid stone. Wulfkin believe that they are the children of Shenja, the Goddess of the Wolf Moon, spirits who take a physical form. There are more than a few myths of Zhesrok Wolves bursting out of the dark forests to aid Wulfkin and even Lupen. Trollhaven Mountains Gaarloks Gaarloks are massive mammals that can be found in the trollhaven mountain. They have thick shaggy fur and long, strong legs with feet like those of a mountain goat, allowing for firm footing as they maneuvre across rocky terrain. They have a pair of large curling horns, and a trunk like that of a mammoth, which is used to grab branches from trees. Gaarloks are wandering herbivores, generally found at the edge of the treeline where they eat brances with their extremely tough grinding teeth. They are a dangerous creature to hunt, but the local Trolls enjoy this sport and the bounties it produces. Wyrms The Wyrms of the Trollhaven Mountains are particularly terrifying creatures. They are large reptillian creatures, essentially a mix between a snake and a lizard, with only two limbs that it uses to drag its long, bulky, scaly body around. They have ferocious maws with sharp teeth and are relentless predators. Wyrms sleep in caves during the day and go outside at night to hunt. Thier eyesight is poor, but their other senses strong - they also have the ability to sense vibrations Yeks Yeks are a marsupial pack hunting creature found in the Trollhaven mountains. They are about the size of a wolf, with features like a rodent, particularly the large incisors. They have a squat, thick build, with a large head and a tail that is about half its body length. It's fur ranges from black to grey to brown. They have powerful and flexible grasping claws that can even allow them to climb trees, as well as easiy traverse rocky and uneven terrain. They are oppurtunist omnivores and will not hesitate to cooperate to take down larger prey. Category:Zoology